one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku vs Naruto
Description 2 Fighters! No research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!!! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Melee “Hey ladies and gentlemen, the next round of the maximum tournament starts and we have two of the strongest fighters” said the Announcer and the spectators are hyped. (Cues Makafushigi Adventure Instrumental) “'''Goku' VS NARUTO!!!”'' says the Announcer, and all the spectators are hoping that Goku wins. And others say that Naruto fails here. “I will win this, I must win this” said in his mind Naruto. “I want a good battle” said Goku. Both are in their fight position. GO FOR BROKE! FIGHT! 60 seconds! Goku is charging his KI and a blue spark is near in his body when Naruto punches Goku’s chest, and see that this can’t affect the Saiyan. Later of this Naruto is creates shadow clones that appears in many smokes for attack Goku. 50 seconds! Goku watches this and start running near to Naruto for kicks in his face for later teleports behind the ninja and punches him into his neck. Naruto’s clones start punching Goku, but Goku only spares KI Blast and a smoke appears all most Naruto’s clones. 40 seconds! Naruto enter in his Sage Mode and near to Goku says roaring “Rasengan” striking in Goku and resisting the attack he flies and charges a big blue ranged attack “Kame Kame Kame Haaaaaa!!!” roared Goku and shoots. 30 seconds! Naruto and many clones jumps dodging the attack and kicks Goku’s chest but Goku turns into Super Saiyan 1 for eliminate all clones and finish this battle. Goku punches true Naruto’s head, for continue with a knee in his target body. 20 seconds! “Bijuu Mode” says Naruto and more than 8000 clones in Goku’s front appear. “Ready for round two” said Naruto and all are ready for attack him in a close combat. But Goku in midair is preparing the Genkidama. 10 seconds! “Take this” Says Goku and launches the big ball. 8 seconds! Naruto and his clones jump and all prepared a Rasengan Shuriken. 5 seconds! Naruto is hitting for the Genkidama but nothing damage he receives. 3 seconds! “Rasengan” says all Narutos. 2 seconds! The Rasengan with form is traveling near to Goku’s chest and… 1 second! The Rasengan Shuriken strikes Goku. 0 seconds! SLASH!!! And Goku falls out of the stage. And he quickly stand ups. OUT OF STAGE! “What? Goku isn’t in the floor of the stage but Naruto still in the floor. We have a winner. His name is Naruto” says the commentator. “Good fight Naruto” says Goku and next he teleports. And Naruto is happy for that. Results (Cues The Raising Fighting Spirit) THIS MELEE VICTORY GOES TO... 'NARUTO!! ' Who should win this Anime fist fight? Goku Naruto Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:PuasLuisZX Category:'Company' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Protagonist themed One Minute Melees Category:Was a Cartoon Fight Club